Raised by wolves
by Chocolataulaitcaramelise
Summary: AU. Derrière le blason de chaque maison, il y a bien plus qu'un emblème. La magie n'a pas totalement quitter Westeros et son retour impromptu pourrait bien changer beaucoup d'évènements. Ou comment refaire game of throne à sa sauce avec plus de magie, moins de mort et du yaoi!
1. Prologue

Cette histoire va se découper en trois parties, la première comporte 15 chapitres qui sont écris et qui n'attendent plus qu'à être corrigés avant d'être publiés. Je les posterais tous les vendredi, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour l'attente en ce qui concerne les premiers chapitres. Pour la suite et bien,...qui vivra, verra!

Bref, c'est la première histoire que je publie. C'est loin d'être la première que j'écris mais, de loin, c'est celle qui a le plus avancé et pour m'avoir accaparé l'esprit pendant mes examens elle mérite bien d'être partagée.

Cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers de game of throne mais je change quelques petites (ou grosses) choses. Tout d'abord, parce que cette idée de maison et de blason m'a tapé dans l'œil et que j'ai eu envie d'en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus fantastique. Et, je l'avoue, aussi parce qu'il y a plein de personnages que j'aime qui meurent et que j'avais envie de les faire vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et il y a surement (principalement) le désir caché (pas si caché, en faite) de mettre plein de yaoi. Yaoiste un jour, yaoiste toujours.

Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas l'homosexualité, la bisexualité, l'inceste et la nécrophilie (je rigole pour le dernier) passaient votre chemin, cette histoire n'est clairement pas faite pour les esprits étroits. D'ailleurs, même si j'ai mit le rating M, je tiens à préciser que je vais m'en donner à cœur joie sur les descriptions de scènes de cul et autres scènes de torture bien gore, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près dit tout ce que je voulais dire. Sur ce : bonne lecture!

Ps: il se peut que des fautes ou des coquilles aient réussit à échapper à deux paires d'yeux avertis, alors n'hésitez pas à dénoncer ces petits malfrats.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

L'air froid s'infiltrait sous les capes doublées de fourrure en un chuintement agressif. L'hiver approchait. Chacun des cavaliers pouvait le sentir. Plus qu'un changement de température encore imperceptible ou un vent plus vigoureux et glaciale, ça venait de l'intérieur, des entrailles même du corps…de l'âme.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent les uns derrières les autres, leurs maitres démontèrent, avant de se diriger vers la souche d'un veille arbre recouvert d'une couleur brunâtre et marquée de multiples entailles laissées là au fil des âges. Un murmure de folie vint briser le calme serein de la plaine avant d'être coupé par Glace.

Ned Starck poussa discrètement un soupir en enfourchant sa monture. Même si son devoir l'imposait, trancher le cou d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que Jon ou Robb lui retournait le cœur. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant terrorisé par les chimères d'un temps depuis bien longtemps révolu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas les yeux d'un fou. Ned poussa de nouveau un soupir. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début de ses soucis.


	2. Chapter 1

Et voilà le petit chapitre 1 ! Il est beaucoup plus petit que ses frères.

Tout les titres, que ce soit celui de l'histoire ou ceux des parties, sont tirés de chanson. Vous pouvez essayer de retrouvez d'où ils viennent.

 **Première partie : Love me now.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Un direwolf ? Au-delà du mur ! Un frisson parcouru Eddard. Une telle bête ne devrait pas se trouver là. Et comme pour infirmer ses dires, des jappements raisonnèrent dans l'air épineux du sous-bois, suivit de près par un museau, puis par une tête qui semblait appartenir à un chiot ou, en l'occurrence, à un louveteau. Celui-ci fut saisit par Jon qui, curieux, s'était rapproché. Bran le rejoignit rapidement, tout aussi intrigué de voir la bête et de pouvoir la toucher. Jon, comprenant les intentions de son demi-frère, déposa le chiot dans ses bras.

\- C'est un monstre ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Théon, en voyant la bête étendu par terre.

\- C'est un direwolf, lui rétorqua Robb. Mais il n'y en a pas au sud du mur.

\- Maintenant, il y en a cinq, lui répondit Jon d'un ton cassant.

L'ainé des Stark regarda son frère étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cet éclat. Enfin, pas à ce qu'il sache. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa son frère qui contemplait les louveteaux.

\- Mais où vont-ils aller ? Un air peiné sur le visage, Bran questionna son père qui inspectait la blessure de l'animal. Leur mère est morte

\- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! S'exclama Sir Roddrick.

\- En tout cas, le cerf s'est vaillamment défendu, remarqua Ned en sortant un morceau d'andouiller de la gorge du loup. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait pu survivre suffisamment longtemps pour mettre bas…

\- Peut-être pas, hasarda Jorry. On m'a raconté…Enfin, elle était déjà morte, peut-être, quand ils sont nés ?

\- Né de la mort, suggéra quelqu'un… La pire des chances.

Robb frissonna à l'entente de ces mots, les mêmes qui peuplaient ses rêves chaque soir. Pourrait-il y avoir un rapport avec les louveteaux ? En tout cas il n'était pas impensable, pour lui, d'imaginer que les loups puissent être maudit avant même leur naissance. Mais cela ne devrait pas leur interdire de vivre.

\- De toute façon, mieux vaut une mort rapide. Sans leur mère ils ne survivront pas.

\- Exacte, s'exclamaThéon en se saisissant du louveteau blottit dans les bras du petit Stark.

\- Non ! S'insurgea Bran, en tentant de protéger l'animal de la lame de Théon.

\- Rengaine ton épée, Gredjoy.

\- Je ne reçois mes ordres que de ton père, Stark, ne t'interpose pas.

\- Je vous en prie, père, supplia Bran en se tournant vers Ned qui regardait son fils d'un air contrit.

\- Désolé, Bran.

Jon ne désirant pas plus la mort des loups, chercha à toute vitesse de quoi convaincre son père.

\- Lord Stark, il y a cinq petits en tout. Un pour chacun des enfants Stark. De plus, le direwolf est l'emblème de votre maison. Ils sont tout désignés pour les recevoir.

Ned regarda son fils d'un air songeur où se décelait une pointe de fierté.

\- Et toi, Jon ? Il n'y en a que cinq, demanda innocemment Bran.

\- Je ne suis pas un Stark.

Robb fixa son frère d'un air désapprobateur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que celui-ci s'exclue ? Il secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers son père en l'attente d'une réponse. Celui fixait ses fils :

\- Vous serez les seuls à vous en occuper. Personne ne vous apportera de l'aide pour dresser des direwolfs.

\- Cela ne posera pas de problème père.

Ned observa l'air décidé de son ainé, pas tout à fait sûr que celui-ci soit capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un.

\- Et s'ils meurent, malgré vos soins ?

\- Ils ne mourront pas, protesta Robb. Nous ne leur permettrons pas de mourir.

\- Alors vous les dresserez-vous-même, vous les nourrirez-vous-même, et s'ils meurent, vous les enterrerez-vous-même.

Bran trop heureux pour répondre, récupéra le chiot des bras de Théon et le recouvra de sa cape pour ne pas qu'il se refroidisse. Robb sourit devant les attentions de son frère. Dès deux, le louveteau était celui qui avait le moins de risque d'attraper froid, et si mère le voyait arriver si peu couvert…Il grimaça en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait mise en colère. D'ailleurs, quand elle les verrait arriver avec les louveteaux, père aurait le droit à une belle remontrance.

Reportant son attention sur les loups, il suivit du regard Jon qui récupérait les petits avant d'en donner deux à Théon et de lui remettre les derniers, entremêlant leur regard par la même occasion. Robb voulu dire quelque chose mais son demi-frère lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Il sentit l'agacement le gagner : cela faisait déjà trois semaine qu'il l'ignorait. Au début il avait pensé qu'ils étaient juste trop occupés pour se voir mais là, il commençait à avoir la certitude que c'était autre chose.

Agacé, il se dirigea, en compagnie de Théon et Bran, vers les montures mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Se demandant ce qui leur prenait, il se retourna pour voir de Jon baissé près d'une souche qui en émergea avec un louveteau blanc comme la neige.

\- L'avorton de la portée, il te sied à merveille Snow. Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Théon sous le regard agacé de Robb qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui arracher la langue, pour avoir apparaitre lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Jon.

Heureusement pour le Gredjoy, il avait vite décampé en sentant le regard meurtrier de son ami. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Jon avant se détourner rapidement : il n'avait pas envie de se faire ignorer pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais une chose était sûre, une fois rentré il le forcerait à avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Foi de Stark.

o.O.o

Le retour se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, à la surprise de Ned qui avait l'habitude que ces trajets soient toujours accompagnées par les chamailleries entre Théon et Jon, ou des défis que se lançaient les frères pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués ou fait une bêtise plus grosse qu'eux (ça ne serait pas la première fois). Sauf que voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Et Ned aurait préféré qu'ils aient fait une connerie plutôt que de tirer des têtes pareilles.

Jon avait le même visage sombre et rêveur qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ses mains étaient tellement serrées sur ses rennes qu'on eut crue qu'il essayait soit de fusionner avec, soit de tuer quelques soucis par la pensée. De son côté, Robb portait sa tête de seigneur froid et distant qui faisait rire Cat mais qui commençait à interpeler Ned. Et Théon, qui ne pouvait habituellement cesser de babiller, été muet comme une tombe et semblait réfléchir. Ned commença à s'inquiéter surtout sur ce dernier point : si Théon commençait à réfléchir, l'hiver qui arrivait, risquait d'être des plus horribles. Il lança un regard à Roddrick qui en été arrivé aux mêmes constatations que lui.

\- - Monseigneur, l'hiver arrive.

Ned ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son vieil ami se retenir de rire en observant les enfants.


	3. Chapter 2

Hop, hop, voilà la suite! Je sais que j'avais dit qu'elle arriverait vendredi mais, entre la disparition de mon chargeur, une mise à jour Windows qui n'a pas prit le temps de se présenter et ma connexion internet qui marche aussi bien qu'un nain unijambiste bourré, le retard s'est accumulé. Enfin bref, je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps. Et encore désolé du retard.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

\- - Arya ! Ne laisse pas Nyméria embêter Lady.

\- - Calme toi, Sansa, ce ne sont que des louveteaux, elles s'amusent.

L'interpellée fit la moue en entendant son frère défendre sa sœur.

O.o

Quand les garçons étaient rentrés avec les loups en leur disant qu'ils pourraient en avoir un chacun, Rickon et Arya s'étaient jetés sur eux. Ned avait réussi à les tempérer pour qu'ils ne se disputent pas et les avait installés dans le solarium, en leur demandant, calmement, de s'entendre avant de décider, quel louveteau irait avec quel enfant.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Rickon -qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait- s'était mis à jouer avec les animaux. Les cinq louveteaux et le petit garçon s'étaient amusés plusieurs minutes avant, qu'épuisé, Rickon ne se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère. C'est en sentant quelque chose fouiller dans sa robe que Cat remarqua qu'un des chiots, le plus petit de la portée, s'était accroché à son fils.

Pour les quatre derniers loups le choix fut plus difficile.

Après avoir réussi à les calmer avec du lait et beaucoup de temps, ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans les jambes de Robb. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Théon qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son ami que sa _lord face_ n'avait aucun pouvoir face à l'aura de mignitude* que dégageait les loups. Arya avait renchérit en disant que son côté féminin devait les attirer, puisqu'ils avaient d'abord commencé pas fureter du côté de Sansa avant de s'établir définitivement dans son giron.

Son frère voulu lui faire observer que l'ignorance des loups à son égard prouvait bien qu'elle n'avait rien de féminin mais c'aurait été un compliment pour Arya. Il se contenta donc de leur lancer un regard noir qui perdit tout son effet quand un louveteau lui lécha le visage pour quémander plus d'attention. La fratrie, accompagnée de Théon, éclata de rire. Même Sansa, avec ses bonnes manières, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, aux dépends de Robb qui se promit de se venger. … Enfin, dès qu'il aurait réussi à se débarrasser des loups qui avaient eu la très bonne idée de s'essayer à l'escalade. Car, avoir un louveteau sur la tête et un autre qui tentait de se glisser sous sa chemise tuait tout effet menaçant qu'il s'évertuait à afficher. Et, comme-ci sa honte n'était pas déjà totale, il fallut que son père et Jon choisissent cet instant pour venir les voir.

Ned ne put se retenir de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'afficha son fils en l'apercevant. Ce denier voulu essayer d'assurer sa défense et garder un peu de prestance, sentant bien que toute cette histoire allait le poursuivre pendant un bout de temps, mais c'est ce moment que je choisis l'un des chiots pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Robb ne put retenir un cri qui n'avait rien de viril (même s'il le niera totalement par la suite) et toute l'assemblée reparti dans un fou rire aux dépends de l'ainé des Stark qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette journée. Même Jon se moquait de lui ! Entrainant quelques rougeurs biens visibles sur sa peau pâle (par la suite, il niera aussi ce fait).

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut calmé - et passant outre les derniers ricanements de Bran et Arya- Robb réussit à faire ressortir le louveteau qui, malgré son âge, avait déjà des griffes en parfaites état de marche, comme pouvait l'attester sa poitrine zébrée de traits rouges.

Les bêtes furent déposées sur le sol, prenant un repos bien mérité tout en dardant un œil curieux sur les humains qui leur faisaient face.

Un silence impatient c'était installé. Mais sous l'œil vigilant de leur père, les enfants n'osaient pas s'écharper pour prendre leur choit. Finalement, ce fut Arya qui brisa le silence.

\- Comment fait-on pour choisir notre chiot ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que Snow avait peut-être raison quand il disait qu'ils vous été destinés. Regardez, il reste deux males et deux femelles, fit remarquer Théon.

\- Je veux la plus belle et la plus raffinée ! s'écria Sansa.

\- Et bien moi, je veux la moins ennuyante des deux, lui rétorqua Arya.

\- Mes demoiselles, calmez-vous, tempéra Ned avant de d'essayer de leur inculquer quelques principes de base : Ce ne sont pas des jouets mais des êtres vivant. De plus, ils ne sont pas bien plus âgés que Rickon et leur personnalité n'est pas encore définit. C'est vos soins qui les feront devenir des compagnons ou des bêtes sauvages. Si vous êtes trop laxiste avec eux ou que vous les maltraitez, ils se retourneront contre vous. Ne l'oublie pas, ce sont des loups, non des chiens.

\- Ne vous en fait pas père, nous saurons prendre soin d'eux, lui affirma Robb, relançant par la même les chamailleries des deux sœurs, pour qui le discours de Ned était passé bien au-dessus de leur tête.

Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes de disputes, les filles (que leurs frères essayèrent vainement de calmer sous le regard moqueur de Théon), réussirent à s'entendre. Plutôt facilement en fait, Sansa prit la louve crème et Arya la brun foncé, et elles partirent chacune de leur chambre pour « ne pas que le comportement d'Arya/Sansa influence sa louve ! ».

Ned Soupira après la sortie des deux filles qui, il en était sûr, poseraient bien plus de problèmes que leurs frères. Quoique, ses deux ainés avaient été terribles plus jeune.

Désormais il n'y avait plus que deux louveteaux à se départager. Robb laissa Bran choisir celui qu'il voulait prendre sous le regard fier de son père qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'aurait pas parié sur l'altruisme du plus âgé.

La décision du garçon se porta sur le plus petit des deux chiots. Non seulement parce qu'il était moins intimidant mais aussi parce qu'il l'observait avec une certaine dévotion, alors que l'autre avait l'air de le juger et cela ne plaisait pas trop au jeune Stark.

Ned regarda avec attendrissement son fils serrer le louveteau dans ses bras. Tandis que de son côté Robb se rapprochait de son nouveau compagnon. Le loup montra ses crocs naissant en le voyant, bien décidé à de ne pas finir en une espèce de boule de poil pour humain comme ses frères et sœurs.

L'ainé des Stark s'agenouilla, tendant la main vers l'animal, avant de s'immobiliser et d'observer ses réactions. Celui-ci approcha. D'abord méfiant, il porta sa truffe vers ses doigts, s'imprégnant de son odeur mais sans jamais le toucher. N'y tenant plus l'adolescent glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse. La réaction du louveteau ne se fit pas attendre et il mordit les doigts qui avaient osé l'importuner. Robb laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise plus que de douleur, à cet âge ces crocs n'étaient pas bien dangereux.

Laissant le loup s'acharner sur ses doigts, il utilisa son autre main pour le caresser dans le cou, juste derrière les oreilles. L'animal voulu se défendre mais c'était trop bon. Il tenta bien de résister et garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait mais son corps refusait de coopérer, préférant se détendre plutôt que d'attaquer son tortionnaire. Ainsi, Robb pu le prendre dans ses bras et avoir le plaisir de le caresser un peu plus longuement.

Le louveteau finit tout de même par grogner, n'appréciant pas trop de ne plus toucher terre et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas une espèce de grattoir à pattes humaines. Retrouvant le plancher des loups* il donna un petit coup de truffe sur le dos de la main de celui-ci, offrant ainsi son approbation pour de nouveau être gratouillé. Pour ce qui était d'être son maitre, ça, il devrait le mériter.

Retrouvant l'usage de l'entièreté de ses facultés mentales après avoir câliné sa boule de poil trop mignonne, Robb tenta une approche discrète vers Jon. Histoire que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de lui mettre un vent. Mais son opération commando tomba à l'eau quand son louveteau jappa d'excitation à la vue de son frère albinos* (*autant parce qu'il avait envie de faire chier l'humain que parce qu'il était ravi de voir son frère). La petite boule de poil blanche se figea alors que le brun l'inspectait sous tous les angles, tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur. Une fois son examen terminé, il s'arrêta devant lui, et le regarda fixement avant de montrer les crocs.

Jon se précipita pour séparer les deux louveteaux mais Robb l'intercepta et le maintint loin de l'action.

\- -Il ne va pas lui faire du mal, Jon. Il cherche juste à assoir son autorité.

\- - Et qu'est ce qui te dit fait dire qu'il ne va pas lui sauter dessus ?

\- - Regarde. Ton chiot baisse la truffe vers le sol.

En effet, le petit albinos avait la truffe pointait vers le bas, alors que son frère passait sa truffe dans son pelage et commençait à mordiller ses oreilles.

Jon se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Robb pour aller chercher son louveteau, vexé que son frère ait eu raison mais surtout agacé par le fait que même son loup soit dominé par un Stark, comme s'il n'était pas digne de vivre en dehors de cette ombre.

Robb récupéra aussi son chiot et tenta de parler à son frère avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe, mais ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

\- - On se voit au diner…

La porte se referma avant que Robb n'ai obtenu une réponse, prenant un nouveau un vent magistrale. Ok, là, c'était la brise qui déclenchait la tempête. Il coincerait Jon à table et le forcerait à expliquer son comportement.

O.o

Jon n'était pas venu au souper et le merveilleux plan de Robb tomba à l'eau. Il dû harceler son père pour savoir où il se trouvait. Eddard finit par lui dire qu'il aidait à recouvrir le toit du bordel. Ce dernier s'étant affaissé à cause des diverses infiltrations d'eau dû aux averses d'orages qui étaient tombées quelques jours plus tôt.

Théon, qui avait entendu leur conversation, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que Jon devait être trop pénétré par sa tâche pour se rappeler l'heure du repas, s'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et Robb visualisait trop bien.

Aiguillé par la jalousie, il se posta dans la cuisine. A cette heure-ci elle était déserte, et son frère ne manquerait pas d'y faire un saut pour se remplir le ventre.

Les flammes de l'âtre furent bientôt la seule source de lumière de la pièce et Robb s'étala sur la table, ennuyé de ne pas voir son frère arriver. Agacé, il rumina le début de sa semaine qui c'était, finalement, déroulée sans son frère. Celui-ci ne se contentant pas de lui envoyer des vents à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, mais l'évitait carrément dès qu'il essayait de l'approcher.

Son exaspération fit rapidement place à la crainte d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait blessé Jon. Mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer son soudain changement de comportement. Qu'importe, il s'excuserait quand même auprès de son frère, ne supportant pas l'idée que celui-ci s'éloigne de lui. C'était trop dur d'être repoussé par lui.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, il s'insurgea mentalement contre son côté midinette qui n'arrêtait pas de faire surface dès qu'il pensait à Jon. Si Louis était ici, il lui aurait déjà botté le cul et forcé à avouer ses sentiments à son frère.

A cette simple pensée il s'empourpra, lui donnant encore plus envie de se fracasser la tête contre la table pour être aussi fleur bleu.

Finalement les flammes se firent braise et Robb commença à somnoler, des débuts d'excuse par dizaine tournant dans sa tête.

O.o

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de la vaisselle brisée et des jurons de son frère.

\- - Toujours aussi incapable de voler de la nourriture discrètement, Jon ?

Le dit voleur sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère lui qui croyait être seul.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu gardes la cuisine ou tu m'espionnes ?

\- - Il semblerait que pour pourvoir te parler il faille mettre un guet-apens en place, ces jours-ci.

\- - Tu te trompes, on se parle tout le temps.

\- - Me saluer tous les matins est loin d'être une conversation.

Jon sentait la colère sous-jacente dans les mots de son frère, mais lui non plus n'était pas d'humeur et il n'avait pas envie de supporter les petits problèmes de monseigneur Robb. Il se savait injuste mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir son frère en ce moment, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ne l'aidant pas être de meilleur humeur.

\- - Et bien, désolé d'être occupé. Tout le monde n'a pas le loisir de se prélasser.

\- - Tes occupations ne t'ont jamais empêché de me parler avant. Et tu sais très bien que je ne me prélasse pas.

Agacé, Jon laissa tomber son encas et se prépara à partir, piquant une bouteille au passage et marmonnant dans sa barbe (imaginaire) :

\- - Tu m'en diras tant…

\- - Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- - J'ai dit ce que j'ai dit. Si tu voulais entendre, fallait écouter.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

\- - Rien, Robb.

Son prénom sortit aussi agréablement qu'un éboulement de neige sur le pas de la porte au moment où on pointait le bout de son nez dehors, Jon ayant juste envie de s'affaler sur son lit et d'oublier toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de cette journée.

\- Si ce n'est rien, pourquoi es-tu si distant ?

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

L'assurance de son frère quant à ses sentiments donna des envies de meurtre à Jon, et l'alcool dans son sang n'aida pas à éclairer son jugement.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me pèse en ce moment, ce qui m'agace ?

\- Oui.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi ! Tu…tu es tellement exaspérant ! Toujours si parfait, si tranquille, si sûr de toi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois là ?! « Et moi dans ton ombre », cria Jon dans le silence de son esprit.

\- Là où ?

Jon vit son frère reculer, tant frappé par ses mots que par la colère qui se déversait de lui comme un torrent.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Evidement que je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me parles pas.

\- Mais justement, je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler si tu ne m'en parles pas ? lui rétorqua, Robb, d'un ton qui suintait l'ironie.

\- Puisque je te dis que ça ne servirait à rien, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Essaye, au moins, cette fois-ci, son ton se fit plus suppliant, agacé par le refus de son frère.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je pourrais te surprendre.

\- Me surprendre, sérieusement ? Je te connais par cœur Robb, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire qui pourrait me surprendre.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant à ton propos.

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'explications.

\- Jon !

\- Ça ne te plait pas quand tu n'es plus en contrôle ?

\- Tu ne contrôles rien du tout, tu te défoules juste sur moi.

\- Et ça fait un bien fou.

\- Jon !

\- Oh, arrête ! Ton ton autoritaire n'a aucun effet sur moi. Il en a peut-être sur les putes que tu baises, mais pas sur moi !

\- Est-ce que tu as bu ?

\- Non ! …enfin, peut-être un peu, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue au souper alors je me demandais…

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout. **

\- Alors si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse porter atteinte au nom des Stark. Je suis simplement allé boire avec quelques amis.

\- Tu as des amis ?

\- …T'es sérieux là ?

 _« Putain de connard »_ , marmonna Jon excédé.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas…Jon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pas comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne voulais pas dire « Ô, ce pauvre petit bâtard de Jon Snow s'est fait des amis ?! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres bâtards à Winterfell ! ».

\- Jon ! Arrête ça !

\- Arrêter quoi ?!

\- De te nommer bâtard.

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis, votre seigneurie, lui répondit-il avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait faire sortir de sa bouche pâteuse.

\- Non, Jon tu es...

\- Le fils né d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec une pute pendant la guerre.

\- Calmes-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Que je me calme ! Putain non ! Ça fait trop du bien de tout lâcher.

\- Tu es juste saoul. Demain tu vas regretter.

\- Regretter ? Non, je ne pense pas. En fait…au contraire, je me sens comme si je pouvais tout dire, comme si j'étais libre.

\- Mais tu es toujours libre, Jon.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ?! Je suis un bâtard, Robb. Je n'ai aucune valeur ! Je ne vaux rien aux yeux de lady Catelyn. Je ne vaux rien aux yeux des habitants de ce foutu château gelé et encore moins aux yeux d'un quelconque sudiste. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et je ne le serais jamais. Alors non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Tu es perché en haut d'un piédestal. Si tu baise la tête tu peux voir la populace qui grouille à tes pieds, les entendre se plaindre, souffrir, rire mais jamais tu ne pourras te mêler à eux et saisir leur vie. Tu es, et tu seras toujours différent, par ton sang, par ta naissance, de la vie du commun.

Aucun de nous n'est libre, moi, encore moins que toi. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que je veux et je ne pourrais jamais devenir ce que je souhaite. Je ne peux pas être un chevalier ou un châtelain comme Bran ou Rickon et encore moins un seigneur comme toi. Alors ne prétend pas pouvoir me comprendre. Tu as une vie rêvée, un avenir doré et, bientôt, une femme et une petite famille parfaite, avec un ou deux bâtards par-ci par-là.

\- Arrête ça…

\- Quoi ? Monseigneur ne veut pas voir la vérité en face ?

\- Ce n'est aucunement la vérité.

Mais son affirmation ressemblait plus à un gémissement de désespoir qu'à une véritable dénégation.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu peux être ce que tu veux Jon, j'en suis sûr. Tu es combatif et…

\- Je te déteste, tu sais, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te déteste, Robb, lui répéta-t-il, plus fermement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, tu…

\- Si, je le pense. Donc, t'as ta réponse maintenant. Si je ne veux plus te parler, c'est parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir et encore moins de t'entendre.

Excédé, Jon quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Tant pis s'il réveillait les domestiques, il voulait juste faire connaître tout sa rage à Robb.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'appuyer contre un mur et de souffler. Le mélange alcool et colère qui bouillonnait dans son sang, lui faisant tourner la tête. Dorénavant, il se promit d'éviter de boire. Ça lui avait fait du bien – un moyen simple de laisser ses soucis s'envoler- mais s'il n'était pas capable de rejoindre sa chambre, il aurait l'air sacrément con quand on le retrouvait endormit par terre dans une flaque de bave.

Consignant sa bonne résolution dans un coin de son cerveau, il entreprit de reprendre sa route mais il ne fit pas deux mètres avant de devoir se raccrocher à la cloison, le sol tanguant étrangement. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'attendre une minute ou deux que sa tête tourne moins. Mais cela voulait aussi dire prendre le risque de voir son frère sortir de la cuisine.

Le simple fait de repenser à son air impassible si peu troublé quand il l'avait insulté, faisait remonter la rancœur qu'il essayait d'étouffer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire ça ? C'était si agaçant qu'il pense d'abord à lui avant de penser à soi. Ne pouvait-il pas être un moins parfait ? Juste un peu, qu'il est n'ait pas l'air d'une merde égoïste à ses côtés. Fais chier ! Pourquoi devait-il jalouser son frère comme ça ? Il savait bien que Robb n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on les traite différemment. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il serait toujours un vulgaire bâtard, entachant le portrait de famille des Stark.

Jon lâcha un grognement de frustration, son cerveau noyé par l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à penser clairement. Mais quand même, il aurait aimé voir son frère bien plus touché par ses propos, qu'il soit en colère contre lui, qu'il le déteste. Comme ça il aurait pu se laisser aller à ses propres sentiments sans avoir à culpabiliser à chaque petite pensée pernicieuse qui polluait son esprit.

Si Jon avait pu regarder en arrière, derrière cette porte close, il aurait pu voir son frère appuyé contre la table pour ne pas se laisser tomber à terre. Les paupières fermées avec tant de force qu'aucune larme n'était censée lui échapper. Mais une traitresse réussit quand même à s'enfuir et à rouler jusqu'à ses lèvres torturées par ses dents pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Quand il ressortit de la cuisine, rien n'y paraissait.

O.o

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Jon n'ai eu le temps de partir. Son frère le fixa, s'interrogeant sur sa présence.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu p… Laisse tomber, je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul.

\- Très bien. Si tu as besoin…

\- Bonne nuit, Monseigneur.

Robb regarda son frère partir en titubant, le désir soudain de s'enivrer lui aussi pour pouvoir oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne pouvait pas, son père le tuerait – ou, à défaut, le punirait- pour s'être laisser tenter. Alors il rejoignit silencieusement sa chambre avant de s'effondrer pour de bon.

* * *

* la version loup de la célèbre expression : le plancher des vache.

**en fait si, carrément, mais ça, personne n'est censé le savoir.

* * *

Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même.


	4. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite qui est particulièrement en retard. Retard dû principalement à mes révisions ma procrastination légendaire, puisque le chapitre était écrit depuis un moment mais qu'il fallait juste corriger deux, trois petits trucs. La suite arrivera sans faute, les quatre prochains chapitres étant écris et corrigés.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

La neige tombait, recouvrant la terre d'un lourd manteau d'hermine dont la pureté était souillée par ses pas. Cette couverture immaculée semblait vivante tant les géniement qu'elle produisait à chacune de ses foulées ressemblait aux pleurs d'un nouveau-né. Sa marche le rapprochait de l'arbre cœur d'où surgissait la seule touche de couleur du paysage. Ses feuilles aussi rouges que le sang s'accrochait aux branches osseuses telles des lambeaux de chair sanguinolent.

Son souffle se mélangea aux coulures de sèves qui s'étaient figées là des siècles plutôt, quand on avait sculpté ce masque d'écorce dans le tronc laiteux de l'arbre cœur. Il passa sa main dessus, caressant le visage aux formes torturées en quête d'une réponse qui ne vain jamais. Soupirant d'agacement, il passa ses doigts gelés dans sa chevelure grisonnante mais il le retira bien vite, sentant que quelque chose de gluant les recouvrait. C'était une espèce de substance rouge beaucoup trop liquide pour être de la sève. Dégouté, il essaya de s'en débarrasser dans un geste frénétique sur la toile de son pantalon mais la couleur s'était comme incrustée dans sa peau et refusait de partir. Dans sa cage de chair, son cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique, entrainant son souffle dans un rythme affolé.

La panique était en train de le saisir à la gorge.

Une brise fit danser les feuilles sur leur branche et la pluie commença à tomber. Les gouttes d'eau chutaient sur l'arbre recouvrant son corps d'une fine bruine. Il voulait courir loin de cette enveloppe d'écorce mais ses membres refusaient de bouger.

La bruine s'intensifia et ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour de l'eau, s'écoulait des feuilles et non des cieux. La couleur sanguine qui les caractérisait suintait de leur surface pour s'échouer en une fine pluie vermeille sur la neige qui prenait peu à peu une teinte cramoisie à leur contact.

La sève immobile sous les yeux de la figure, se mit à ruisseler tel des larmes et le bouche, tordu dans un horrible rictus, hurla. Son intensité prenait aux tripes, traversait le corps pour s'introduire au plus profond du cœur et l'enlacer dans une étreinte glacée d'effroi.

Ned se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres, le corps trempé de sueur.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, un corps trempé de sueur se réveilla aussi en sursaut, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Un mal de crane terrible assaillit Jon et à part sa promesse de ne plus jamais boire (en tout cas pas autant), sa mémoire n'était plus qu'un kaléidoscope de couleurs vivres qui se succédaient trop vite pour qu'il en saisisse le sens.

Renonçant à récupérer ses souvenirs, il se laissa retomber dans son lit. Gémissant de douleur, il chercha la douceur apaisante de la fourrure de Fantôme mais le loup n'était nulle part. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Son cerveau refusa de lui répondre, préférant lui envoyer des vagues de douleur.

Après quelques minutes à rouler de désespoir dans son lit, une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « Je te déteste ». A qui avait-il bien pu dire ça ? Pas à Fantôme tout de même ? Il n'était pas aussi con quand il buvait, si ?

Pesant le pour et le contre, il se résigna à se lever pour retrouver son louveteau. De toute façon sa tête tournait autant debout que couché et il était assoiffé et affamé.

Se débarbouillant vite fait -histoire de ne pas ressembler à un vagabond- il descendit à la cuisine d'un pas incertain. Passant la porte dans un état second, son cerveau (enfin, surtout son estomac) fut immédiatement éveillé en captant les odeurs de pain chaud qui flottaient dans la pièce. Ce fut ainsi que l'objectif trouver Fantôme fut relégué au second plan.

Reconnaissant sa crinière noire, la cuisinière, Marie le salua :

\- Tu es bien matinale, Jon.

\- Mon ventre ne voulait pas me laisser dormir.

\- Tiens mon garçon. Manger effacera peut-être ton air de sauvageon.

Honteux, Jon rougit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, marmonnant un remerciement indistinct qui fit rire la cuisinière.

Le ventre plein, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua des morceaux de verre brisé par terre.

\- Il y a eu de la casse ?

\- Quelle idiote ! J'ai totalement oublié de nettoyer ce bazar.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. C'est rare que tu renverses quelque chose.

\- C'était déjà là quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine. Ne t'embête pas avec ça, Jon.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Nettoyant le sol, il jeta les débris de terre cuite dans l'âtre quand sa mémoire se manifesta, le laissant figé sur place.

\- Tout va bien, Jon ?

\- Oui, oui. J'ai juste oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

O.o

Merde ! Quel con ! Il avait vraiment dit ça à Robb ? Et pourquoi fallait qu'il n'arrive jamais à exprimer ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Maintenant, son frère allait le détester. Tout ça parce qu'il avait trop bu à cause de quelques connards sans importance. Peut-être pas si sans important que ça puisqu'ils le faisaient chier depuis qu'il aidait à la reconstruction du toit du bordel.

Dérapant dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son frère, il s'approcha lentement de sa destination, son courage retournant plus vite sa veste qu'un Tyrell. Il passait nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, tournant autour d'une porte qui s'était transformée en barrière infranchissable. Se ré insultant de tous les noms, il prit ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains avant de frapper brièvement et d'entrer.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de velours, lui permettant de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans rentrer dans quelque chose. S'approchant du lit, il aperçut Fantôme blottit avec Vent-Gris dans le dos de Robb qui était planqué sous un amas de drap. Son loup se redressa en le voyant approché, lui lançant un regard emplie de reproches avant de détourner la tête et d'enfouir son museau dans le pelage de l'autre louveteau. (Traitre !)

Jon se racla la gorge et posa le bout d'une fesse sur le rebord du matelas, ne sachant pas trop s'il était le bienvenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jon ?

Pas vraiment le bienvenu donc. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour rendre ses excuses potables, il se lança sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

\- Ce matin en me levant, j'avais une gueule de bois pas possible et le cerveau plus éteint que celui d'Hodor.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

Ne se laissant pas décontenancé, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Et bien, comme j'avais la dalle, je suis descendu à la cuisine et c'est là que ma mémoire s'est remise en route. Donc, heu…j'étais vraiment bien alcoolisée hier soir, surement pas très conscient de ce que je faisais et certainement très con. Alors…j'ai…Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses. J'étais juste énervé et j'avais besoin d'un exutoire, malheureusement t'étais là au mauvais moment.

Jon finit sa tirade essoufflé, se tordant nerveusement les mains tout en fixant la masse de couettes qu'avait construit Robb. Ce dernier tira vers le bas le drap qui recouvrait sa tête pour le fixer. Son regard bleu sondant son visage à la recherche de mensonges.

\- Je ne mens pas, tu sais.

\- Tu n'avais pas non plus l'air de mentir hier soir.

\- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Robb le fixa un instant de plus avant de se ré enfouir sous ses draps.

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air de le penser quand tu as dit me détester.

\- Robb ! Ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde-moi !

\- Non !

\- Tu es pire qu'un enfant.

Agacé, Jon se déplaça au milieu du lit pour tirer la couette dans laquelle son frère se planquait.

\- Sort de là-dessous et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

\- Rends-moi ma couette !

Vent gris et Fantôme durent s'installer sur les oreillers pour se mettre à l'abri. Le loup blanc observait les humains, soufflant devant tant de puérilité avant de se recoucher à côté de son frère qui préférait dormir plutôt que de l'aider à mettre leurs maitres ensembles.

\- Jon, lâche cette couette !

\- Pas avant que tu m'ais écouté.

\- Tu sais que je suis nu dessous.

Sous l'effet de la surprise Jon relâcha son emprise sur le drap et se retrouva entrainé par son élan sur le sol.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : « je suis nu dessous ».

\- J'avais compris, merci, dit-il en se relevant. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te sortir de là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu sans tes vêtements.

\- Ô, vraiment ?

Robb se redressa sur ses coudes, dévoilant son torse nu et fixant Jon d'un air canaille. Ce dernier, dont le regard avait du mal à se fixer sur le visage de son frère, se réinstalla sur le lit.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus retirer cette couette ?

\- Pas besoin. J'ai réussis à te faire sortir de ton trou, la marmotte.

\- Je ne suis pas une marmotte !

\- Si vous le dîtes, mon seigneur.

Le regard de Robb se voila un instant, ses dents torturant ses lèvres.

\- Jon, est-ce que tu…tu m'en veux d'être celui qui va devenir le seigneur de Winterfell ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je t'envie peut-être un peu, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Ok. Parce que je veux que tu saches que si j'en avais le pouvoir, j'échangerais nos places

\- Merci.

Jon souris, étreignant brièvement son frère.

\- Au fait Jon, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à boire autant hier soir ?

\- Je me suis simplement laissé porter par le mouvement.

\- Jon.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as toujours été un menteur de merde.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Fantôme émis un reniflement dédaigneux en entendant les propos de son maitre, avant de se glisser entre les pattes de Vent Gris.

\- Tu vois, même Fantôme est d'accord avec moi.

\- Traitre !

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? tenta de s'échapper Jon mais un regard de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- Bon, ok, il y a peut-être un ou deux connards qui me font chier depuis le début de la semaine parce qu'ils n'apprécient pas trop que je m'entende bien avec les filles du bordel.

\- Bonne entente ? Et c'est pour ça que t'es d'une humeur de chienne depuis quelque temps ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! s'empressa de répondre Jon, plus rouge que les cheveux de Sansa. Et je n'ai pas une humeur de « chienne ». Je suis un peu énervé à cause de ces gros lards. Et si les filles m'aiment bien, c'est juste que j'ai dégagé un mec qui prenait un peu trop ses aises.

\- Toujours aussi serviable, Jon.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte toute l'histoire ou tu préfères te foutre de moi ?

\- Je t'en prie, continue.

\- Comme je le disais, avant d'être interrompu, des gros lards réguliers et sans une once de bonne manière, n'ont pas apprécié que les filles m'apprécient plus qu'eux et qu'elles…

\- Abrège, Jon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour que tu te saoul ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, au moins ?!

\- Même sobre, ils n'auraient pas pu me mettre au tapis. Et pour en revenir à ce qu'ils ont dit…

Jon baissa les yeux sur ses mains, trop honteux pour regarder son frère.

\- Il se peut…il se peut qu'ils aient eut quelques observations déplaisantes concernant mon statut de batard et…heu…un d'entre eux a pu mentionner que si j'étais admis à Winterfell c'est par ce que je suis la pute de père. Donc comme ils étaient bien partit un autre a surenchérit à propos de notre relation, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pas vraiment des commentaires de bon gout.

\- Jon regarde-moi. (Le principal concerné grimaça au ton de son frère auquel il savait ne pas pouvoir résister) : Ce sont des gros cons jaloux de toi qui ont voulu te faire du mal en proférant des aberrations.

\- Ça a plutôt bien marché.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'eux, tu sais.

\- Merci de vouloir protéger mon honneur de demoiselle en détresse mais je m'en suis déjà chargé.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle en a sous le jupon, la demoiselle.

\- Arrête tes conneries.

\- Tu ne veux pas un câlin, princesse ?

Robb se foutait de sa gueule, les bras grands ouvert dans une invitation moqueuse. Voulant le prendre à son propre jeu, Jon se jeta contre son torse, s'accrochant à lui comme un Koala à sa branche.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le matelas en rigolant, profitant pleinement de leur complicité retrouvée. Jon nicha sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère, c'était toujours là qu'il se sentait en sécurité après que lady Catelyn lui ait encore une fois rappelé son statut de batard ou qu'un cauchemar l'empêchait de se rendormir.

\- Ça m'a manqué.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça. _Ce qu'on avait avant_.

Jon entendit le cœur de son frère battre plus vite, raisonnant dans sa tête.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Génial, parce que j'ai toujours mal au crâne et aucune envie de bouger.

\- C'est ta punition pour avoir été méchant avec ton frère.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- T'es un vrai chieur.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis quand même ton frère adoré.

\- _Adoré, tu parles_ , marmonna Jon dans la poitrine de son frère.

Les garçons se laissèrent porter par leur rythme de leur respiration, retombant tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

O.o

C'est quand il fallut penser à diner qu'on s'inquiéta de ne plus les voir et qu'on se mit à les chercher. Ned les trouva enlacés dans la chambre de son ainé qui était, pour changer, dans un état lamentable. Le seigneur de Winterfell décida de taquiner un peu ses fils et ouvrit en grand les rideaux, entrainant successivement le grognement de Jon qui sursauta en le voyant, avant de tenter de se lever précipitamment et de se ramasser par terre, son chiot le regardant depuis le bord du lit, l'air blasé.

Pour son ainé, la situation était toujours plus compliquée, préférant de loin rester couché que de manger ou de faire toute autre activité qui demanderait de quitter le confort de ses draps. Ces derniers étant surement le principal problème, il les enleva.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu de décence au lit, Robb. S'indigna le seigneur de Winterfell devant la nudité de son fils.

\- Père, vous aussi vous dormez nu. Mère râle sans cesse quand vous prennent vos moments de grâce et que vous sortez sur le balcon.

\- Je…

Ned tenta de reprendre constance mais les ricanements de Jon en arrière-plan n'aidaient pas beaucoup :

\- Jeune homme, sache que si tu n'es pas sorti très rapidement et très habillé de cette pièce, tu pourrais bien passer le reste de ta journée dans l'étude du mestre.

\- C'est pas sérieux ! lança mi- scandalisé mi- angoissé Robb, mais le regard de son père lui fit changer d'avis.

\- Ne soit pas en retard au diner. Lui lança son père, moqueur avant de sortir de sa chambre avec Jon.

S'habillant plus vite que jamais, il réussit à mettre par terre ce qui était resté miraculeusement rangé. Vent Gris, plus blasé que jamais, observa son maitre avant de reporter son attention sur Fantôme qui était en train de se faire la male. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir, le loup gris se jeta sur son frère et enfouie sa truffe dans le pelage immaculé avant de mordiller gentiment ses oreilles.

Robb essaya de libérer Fantôme des attentions collantes de son loup mais ce dernier refusait de bouger. Finalement, il dû se résigner à porter les deux louveteaux.

O.o

Robb ait débarqua dans la salle commune dans un dérapage contrôlé qui faillit lui faire renverser la table, il redonna son chiot à Jon -avant que le sien ne le kidnappe définitivement- et le reste du déjeuner pu se passer dans le plus grand calme. Pour une fois pas de dispute entre sœurs, pas de nourriture chapardée, ni de blagues graveleuses de la part de Théon ou de rires gras des gardes et des maîtres d'armes.

Quant au seigneur de Winterfell, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Les rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits l'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait finalement ravalé sa fierté et était aller voir le Mestre dans l'espoir de quelques réponses. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien offert de satisfaisant et à part l'habituel « _nous pouvons entrevoir le destin que les dieux nous réserve mais nous ne pouvons comprendre leurs intentions, seulement les interprétés_ ». Ned en était toujours au même point et toutes les plantes que lui avait prescris Luwin pour dormir paisiblement étaient restées sans effets. _Mais à quoi bon ces rêves ?!_ Et pouvait-il encore parler de rêves quand il se réveillait en sueur avec la sensation d'être toujours là-bas, recouvert de sang ?!

Sa fourchette se planta violement dans une pomme de terre faisant sursauter Cat. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Si les dieux voulaient lui faire passer un message qu'ils le fassent clairement ! Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à se torturer l'esprit sur des pseudos saignement d'arbre.

\- Ned est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, Cat. J'étais juste en train de penser.

\- En tout cas je n'aimerai pas être le sujet de vos pensées, père. Vous en avez fait de la purée.

\- Arya ! s'écria Cat, indignée par les propos de sa fille alors que ses frères et sœurs essayaient de cacher leur sourire.

Ned se désintéressa de la dispute qui était en train de se déclarer entre la mère et la fille pour fixer son assiette où, effectivement, il avait réduit à l'état de bouillie ses pommes de terre. Il se retint de lâcher un énième soupir. Tout ceci pesait bien trop sur son moral. Il devait s'aérer l'esprit avant de craquer. Une sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs, il devrait emmener Robb avec lui. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot durant ses derniers cours alors que d'habitude, il essayait toujours de négocier pour abréger ses leçons et aller s'entrainer. Et puis ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation père, fils.

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il est un peu chiant à vrai dire, mais bon il faut bien poser l'histoire.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 4

Finalement, après tout ce temps, le chapitre 4. Il m'aura bien pourri la vie celui-là. A vrai dire, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais si j'attends de le trouver parfait pour le publier, il risque de ne jamais sortir. Enfin, bref, pas beaucoup d'action ici mais une conversation père/fils et un gros délire sur les écureuils.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de suivre cette histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Pour un début d'hiver, l'air était encore chaud. Les arbres caducs commençaient à peine à perdre leurs feuilles tandis que les autres se paraient de milles et une couleur. Quelques écureuils interrompirent leur recherche de provision pour se cacher dans un chêne au passage de chevaux vêtus de blanc et d'argent. L'un d'entre eux poussa un cri indigné quand il vit que toutes ses noisettes étaient tombées par terre.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent s'abreuver à un ruisseau et Ned en profita pour engager la conversation avec son fils. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Embarrassé, il fixa Robb qui jouait avec son loup.

Sa mâchoire taillée, la ligne ferme de ses épaules, ses yeux froids et sérieux, il avait déjà tous les trais de la seigneurie. Ned y avait veillé, conscient de sa mortalité et de l'inconstance du monde et même si l'été qu'ils connaissaient n'avait jamais été aussi long, il ne voulait pas que son fils se retrouve comme lui : pris dans une guerre, marié et à la tête du nord, sans la moindre préparation. Mais ne l'avait-il pas privé de sa jeunesse trop tôt ? Après tout, il n'avait que seize ans. Ned sourit : voilà qu'il commençait à penser comme Cat.

O.o

Robb regarda son paternel qui le fixait, perdu dans ses pensées. Décidant de le faire réagir, il l'interrogea :

\- Père, vous allez-bien ?

Le veille homme sursauta mais se reprit aussitôt.

\- Je réfléchis juste avant de parler, fils.

\- Vraiment ? Robb essayait de contenir son ton moqueur mais il échoua.

Voyant que son père avait toujours autant de mal à poursuivre une conversation, il saisit l'occasion pour l'interroger avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'en faire de même à son égard.

\- Est-ce vos rêves qui vous perturbent ?

Ned lâcha un grognement de frustration avant de lui répondre :

\- Juste quelques rêves.

\- Qui inquiètent Mère et qui, pour l'instant, ont failli causer deux crises cardiaques au mestre et tuer quatre pommes de terre.

\- Depuis quand étais-tu si impudent ?

Robb sourit.

\- Depuis toujours. Mais j'ai moins de temps pour m'exercer depuis que je passe toutes mes journées entre votre étude et celle du mestre.

\- N'espère pas pour autant obtenir de moi une exemption de tes devoirs, lui rétorqua Ned dans un rire.

\- Dommage, grimaça Robb. J'aurais essayé. Mais père, vous êtes en train d'essayer de changer de sujet.

Le jeune loup vit son père grimacer avant de baisser les épaules dans la défaite et de s'ouvrir, au plus grand étonnement de son fils.

\- Ces rêves, ils se répètent depuis plusieurs mois, toujours les mêmes.

\- De quoi parlent-ils ?

\- Je me retrouve aux pieds de l'arbre cœur et il se met à pleuvoir. Quand je me rends compte que cette pluie est du sang, le visage de l'arbre se met à hurler et je me réveille.

\- Rien d'autre ? Ils ne changent jamais ? questionna Robb, voulant savoir si les rêves de son père étaient les mêmes que les siens mais ça avait l'air mal partit.

\- Non, enfin, il n'y a pas que les rêves – même si c'est déjà suffisamment perturbant- il y aussi…

\- Aussi ?

\- Je me relève la nuit sans en avoir conscience et je déambulerai dans le château si Cat ne fermait pas la chambre à clef.

\- Vous êtes somnambule ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- C'est un effet de vos rêves ou la cause ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et le mestre n'est pas non plus d'une grande aide. D'après Luwin, il se peut que se soit juste un moyen d'évacuer mes angoisses. Mais c'est peu probable vu que je n'ai pas plus de soucis que d'habitude.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre hypothèse ?

\- Si, que ce soit les anciens dieux qui m'envoient des visions.

\- Ça n'explique pas les crises de somnambulismes.

\- Non. Mais les deux ne sont peut-être pas liés.

\- Ça serait quand même une grosse coïncidence que ça arrive en même temps.

\- En effet…L'hiver vient.

Robb leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé que son père ose sortir cette expression à tout bout de champ.

\- Père, cette devise ne peut pas être une réponse à tout.

\- En es-tu sûr ? lui répondit malicieusement Ned.

\- Oui, parfaitement. Si je la mets en réponse à tous mes devoirs, je suis sûr que le mestre ne l'acceptera pas.

\- En effet, il y a des chances pour qu'il te fasse tout recommencer.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de leçon, est-ce que je…

\- Non, Robb.

\- Père ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais vous demander! s'indigna Robb.

\- Être libéré de certains de tes cours ?

\- Oui, bon. Peut-être que vous saviez, marmonna l'adolescent d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est pour ton bien, fils.

\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il ironiquement. Et pour l'équitation ?

\- Non.

\- Mais ça fait déjà un mois.

\- Et ta punition cours deux mois.

\- Ma jument ne peut pas rester aussi longtemps enfermée.

\- Elle est de sortie aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne compte pas ! s'insurgea Robb.

\- En plus tu as chevauché quand nous avons trouvé les louveteaux. Ça fait deux entorses à ta punition. Peut-être que je devrais la rallonger pour compenser ?

\- Non ! Ça ira. Deux mois, c'est parfait.

\- Bien. Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps.

Alors son père avait remarqué. Merde. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui dire que, lui aussi, faisait des rêves mais qu'ils étaient plus du genre cauchemar où toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait mourraient -souvent par sa main d'ailleurs- ou, petite variante, il se faisait dévorer, déchiqueter, empaler et j'en passe des meilleurs, toutes les nuits. Sérieusement, il devait avoir subit toutes les manières possible et inimaginable de mourir dans ses rêves. De plus, il était incapable de se souvenir à quand ils remontaient. Ils semblaient avoir toujours été présent. En temps normal, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il gérait plutôt bien. Mais à cause de ses multiples punitions, il n'avait pas pu sortir de Winterfell et ses cauchemars avaient sensiblement augmenté. Habituellement, quand ça devenait trop dur, il allait voir son meilleur ami. Sauf qu'il habitait en dehors du château et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas aller le voir.

Il faisait donc face à plusieurs problèmes. D'abord avouer à son père qu'il avait des cauchemars depuis tout petit et faire face à sa réaction. C'est-à-dire : Soit se faire envoyer balader parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant et que ses histoires de cauchemar était tout à fait puéril. Il y avait eu le droit plus jeune et avait retenu la leçon. Soit, dans le cas où son père ait changé d'avis sur les songes à cause des siens, se retrouver accusé de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt et faire face à sa déception. Et, là, maintenant, il n'avait envie de gouter à aucune des solutions.

Ensuite, il pourrait juste lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de sortir pour voir un ami. Mais, là encore, il se retrouvait dans le même cas que précédemment, c'est-à-dire avoir caché un truc à son père. Truc qui était, soit-dit-en passant la raison de sa punition. Parce que, oui, ses petites escapades qui faisaient hurler sa mère, n'avaient qu'un seul but. But qui amenait au problème numéro trois. A savoir qu'il était un peu plus qu'ami avec Louis. Et, vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment faire avaler à son père qu'il couchait avec un homme, non pas par amour, mais par pur plaisir. Même s'il n'était pas sûr que lui dire que ce soit par amour soit une meilleure chose. Bref, au final, il finirait surement déshérité et banni de la famille, si son père ne succombait pas à une crise cardiaque avant. Ou qu'il ne le tue directement. Ça restait une option.

Et il oubliait de préciser la partie où il était amoureux de son frère et que ça commençait vraiment à le bouffer. Ouais, une situation vraiment facile à expliquer.

Heureusement pour lui, un aboiement retentit près d'eux et Vent-Gris débarqua en courant, un écureuil accroché sur son dos.

\- Est-ce que ton loup se fait attaquer par un écureuil ? lui demanda choqué, son père.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il essaye désespérément de ne pas tomber de son dos, commenta-t-il d'un ton.

Robb regarda son loup avec émerveillement, se promettant de lui donner tout ce qu'il voudrait pour l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas.

L'animal vint s'arrêter aux pieds de son maitre, laissant tomber l'écureuil par terre qui resta sur le dos, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Vent-gris se coucha à côté de lui, le poussant légèrement avec sa truffe pour jouer avec. Mais le rongeur avait d'autres plans, comme survivre, et faisait le mort en espérant que loup se lasse et aille voir ailleurs s'il y était.

\- Vent-gris arrête de l'embêter, tu lui fais peur, expliqua Robb à son loup.

\- Robb. Ton loup est censé le tuer, pas faire ami-ami avec, lui dit Ned d'un ton encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dans la nature des choses. Les loups mangent les écureuils, ils ne les baladent pas sur leur dos, articula explicitement le seigneur de Winterfell qui ne comprenait pas comment son fils pouvait trouver cette situation normale.

\- Vent-gris nous a vu faire avec les chevaux, il a peut-être voulu nous imiter, tenta d'expliquer Robb.

\- Mais c'est un loup.

Ned regardait son fils comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ça normal quand même! Il avait observé les autres loups et aucun n'avait hésité à attaquer la moindre proie qui entrait dans leur champ de vision, que ce soit un animal ou un plat de viande.

Voyant que son père était toujours sous le choc, Robb tenta de lui fournir une explication. Il était habitué à ce que son loup tente de faire ami-ami avec d'autres animaux. Ça se soldait souvent par un échec, comme avec les corbeaux du mestre ou les chiens du palefrenier mais il avait réussi à se lier avec une famille de souris*.

\- Vent-gris essaye juste de se faire un ami, justifia l'adolescent devant l'air incrédule de son père.

Ned secoua la tête et soupira, ça vie devenait un grand n'importe quoi. A ce rythme là, il allait découvrir que le mestre dirigeait un bordel, que le mur était fait de carton pâte et que les Lanisters étaient de noble gens qui voulaient améliorer les conditions des paysans. Il manquerait plus que Bolton crie sur tout les toits qu'il était gay et qu'il voulait vivre librement sa nouvelle sexualité à Dorne, et Ned songerait sérieusement à s'exiler au-delà du mur.

Pendant qu'il délirait son fils était allé chercher les chevaux pour qu'ils puissent rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit. Il était, d'ailleurs, en train d'essayer de faire entendre raison à son loup, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener l'écureuil. Décidément, l'hiver venait.

 _Un loup qui portait un écureuil ?_ Benjen ne le croira jamais.

O.o

Père et fils rentrèrent alors que la nuit avait déjà repris ses droits sur le jour. Une Cat très en colère les accueillit : une demi-heure de retard pour le diner, c'était inacceptable ! Couvert de boue et sans excuse face à sa femme, le seigneur du Nord se sentait redevenir un petit garçon devant sa mère qui lui passait un soufflet. Son fils –ce traitre- avait fait les yeux doux à sa mère, tout en lui racontant qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer trop vite, son louveteau ne pouvant pas suivre la vitesse des chevaux (il savait surtout que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il galope à bride abattues). Rajoutant que s'était son père qui avait voulu aller jusqu'au bois aux loups. Cat l'avait excusé après l'avoir envoyé se laver.

De son côté, Ned eu beaucoup moins de chance. Sa femme lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui demander sèchement de se décrotter, tout en lui informant qu'il était privé de dessert. Puni comme un garnement qui désobéissait à sa mère. A son grand déplaisir toute la scène se déroula sous l'œil moqueur de ses enfants et de ses hommes.

Quand il revint dans la grande salle, Robb s'était déjà installé à table et, avec un petit sourire moqueur, observa l'air abattu de son père. Père qui se promit de le faire payer. Les écuries avaient besoin d'un bon coup de balais. Et oui, même le seigneur de Winterfell pouvait se montrer mesquin : Ned n'était pas toujours était un homme droit et sérieux.

* * *

* Oui, Vent-Gris est le premier loup végan. Non, je rigole, il essaye juste de dominer le monde animal en se construisant une armée de fidèle soldat. Ok, ça s'améliore pas, moi. Pour information, on retrouvera l'écureuil dans la suite de l'histoire.

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécier le chapitre.

Laissez une review, sauvez un auteur des écureuils !


	6. Chapter 5

Etttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt, non. J'ai rien à dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

Pour une fois que du temps libre s'offrait à lui - ses parents étaient partis avec le reste de la fratrie pique-niquer - il fallait que son père lui dégotte une punition. Tout ça parce qu'il ne s'était pas fait disputer par sa mère alors que lui, si.

Pestant contre Ned, Robb entra dans l'écurie où l'assaillirent une pelle et un ballai qu'il rattrapa de justesse avant de les prendre en pleine figure.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, Stark.

\- Théon, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire par hasard ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant… non.

\- Parfais, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

\- Je te rappel que seul ton père peut me donner des ordres.

\- Qui est en déplacement avec mère, ce qui, par conséquent, me donne le droit et le pouvoir de te donner tous les ordres que je désire. Donc, prend cette fourche et aide-moi à changer la litière.

\- A vos ordres, Monseigneur, grommela Théon qui se maudit de l'avoir ouverte.

\- Oh ! Et avec le sourire Théon, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Jon qui observait l'échange entre les deux amis.

\- Ta gueule, Jon !

Robb n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir que les deux meilleurs ennemis se chamaillait déjà. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, histoire de vérifier que leur agression verbale ne se transforme pas en agression physique, avant d'aller s'occuper de son cheval.

Derrière lui, Jon et Théon s'arrêtèrent dans leurs insultes pour regarder le futur seigneur de Winterfell roucouler des mots doux à son cheval et parler d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Snow fut vexé d'être ignoré et le Greyjoy se demanda s'il arriverait à se faire la male. Malheureusement pour lui, Robb coupa court à ses espoirs :

\- Théon active-toi. Les boxes ne vont pas se nettoyer tout seul. Et Jon, aide le, sinon il ne finira jamais avant ce soir.

\- Attend ! Pourquoi je devrai l'aider ?

\- Il ne fallait pas te moquer de lui.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, c'est un ordre Jon.

\- Laisse tomber, Jon. Notre jeune lord n'a pas l'air de vouloir participer aux taches des gens de basses conditions.

Robb joua la sourde oreille aux piques de Théon, préférant se concentrer sur sa monture. Il s'occupait de la pouliche depuis sa naissance – sa mère étant morte en couche- et y était fermement attaché. Souvent seule compagne de ses infortunes et de ses escapades solitaires.

Il la ramena dans son box pour panser sa robe blanche recouverte de flocon noir qui lui avait value son petit nom, Neige Noire.

La tête d'un étalon passa au-dessus de la cloison de bois qui séparait les boxes, claquant sa mâchoire tout près de ses oreilles. Il se déplaça rapidement de l'autre côté de son cheval pour se mettre à l'abri de nouvelles attaques, fusillant du regard la Bête. Il l'avait surnommé ainsi depuis tout petit, ce qui expliquait surement le niveau de créativité de ce surnom même s'il lui collait particulièrement bien. En effet, l'animal était d'un noir d'encre et ses yeux rouges reflétaient le mal à l'état pur, enfin ça s'était l'opinion de Robb mais il avait de quoi étayer ses propos car, dès qu'il s'approchait un peu de la Bête, elle essayait de le mordre ou de lui décocher un coup de sabot.

Il avait demandé à son père pourquoi il ne relâchait pas un étalon qui avait l'air de vouloir retrouver sa liberté, c'est-à-dire traumatiser toute personne qui s'approchait trop près, animal comme humain, et regardait désespérément la sortie. Mais Ned avait toujours refusé. A demi-mot, il avait compris que la monture avait appartenu à un de ses compagnons d'arme qui avait disparu après la guerre mais il n'en avait pas pu en apprendre plus, son père étant plus fermé que les coffres de l'ile de fer quand il s'agissait de garder un secret.

Il évita un autre coup de dent en ressortant du box pour trouver ses deux comparses en train de se battre dans la paille. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne les avait pas entendus se houspiller.

Robb les fixa un instant, hésitant à les séparer avant d'apercevoir les seaux remplis d'eau pour changer celle des abreuvoirs, juste derrière eux. C'était trop beau pour qu'il ne fasse rien.

Et, ni une ni deux, il s'approcha discrètement d'eux avant de les pousser sur les sceaux.

Devant les airs de chien mouillé de ses amis, il ne put se retenir de rire.

Plié en deux, il essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis que Jon et Théon échangeaient un regard entendu, avant de se diriger vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les deux comparses se saisissaient de lui et le portaient dehors. Robb tenta de se débattre et de les menacer pour qu'il le repose par terre mais ils ne le lâchèrent pas avant d'atteindre l'abreuvoir et de le jeter dedans.

Il coula dans un magnifique « _plouf !_ » avant de s'agripper aux rebords de l'auge pour se relever et cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée devant les deux compères qui se félicitaient. Eux qui ne s'entendaient jamais d'habitude ! Vexé de s'être fait avoir, il essaye de ressortir mais à peine avait-il réussit à se redresser sur ses jambes qu'il glissait et se retrouvait à nouveau sur les fesses ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de ses amis d'ailleurs il devrait sérieusement commencer à revoir ce titre.

Théon était le moins mouillé des trois et il se contenta de s'ébrouer comme un chien et d'enlever sa cape. Jon eu moins de chance et du retirer sa chemise totalement imbibée d'eau avant de se lamenter sur l'état de ses cheveux, ce qui lui value quelques moqueries de la part des deux autres.

Robb se retrouva à regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance la peau pale de Jon et ses abdos. Mais il du détourner le regard quand Jon arrêta d'insulter Théon pour reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main pour sortir, monseigneur ?

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, gémi lamentablement Robb qui n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser une deuxième fois.

Jon secoua la tête devant ses simagrés avant de lui tendre une main pour qu'il sorte de l'abreuvoir. N'étant pas né de la dernière pluie – il était surtout habitué aux conneries de son frère – le noiraud comprit tout de suite que Robb essayerait de se venger et ne se laissa pas prendre, enfin, pas trop. L'autre avait essayé de le tirer dans l'eau avec lui mais il s'était rattrapé au rebord d'en face et s'en était sorti de justesse.

\- Prévisible, Robb, le nargua-t-il.

\- Et ça, tu l'as vu venir ?

Jon n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son frère lui plongeait la tête sous l'eau. Il but la tasse avant que son frère ne le relâche. Crachant le liquide qu'il avait avalé, il s'attaqua à Robb en essayant, à son tour, de le mettre sous l'eau.

Théon qui les observait à une distance de sécurité raisonnable, décida d'ajouter son grain de sel en poussant Jon dans l'auge. Et de faire une retraite stratégique dans les écuries.

Pendant ce temps, Jon et Robb se débattaient, essayant de couler l'autre toute en tentant de sortir de l'abreuvoir. Au final, ils étaient surtout en train de rouler dans l'eau, sans que l'un ne réussisse à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par faire une pause, le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de repartir dans la bataille. Jon était assis sur Robb calculant s'il arriverait à sortir mais son frère avait une main agrippé à sa hanche, tandis qu'il coiffait ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage des mèches qui goutaient sur son nez. Il fixa la course d'une goutte d'eau qui glissait contre la joue de son frère pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue rose qui lécha l'eau qui perlait. Jon se sentit troublé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu envie d'être à la place de cette goute ?

\- Hé les tourtereaux ! Vous comptez me filler un coup de main avec l'écurie ou vous préférez baiser ?

Jon roula des yeux. Théon pouvez être une telle bite parfois.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aye l'aider, sinon il va se mettre à bouder, décida Jon en sortant de l'eau.

Il se tourna vers son frère pour l'aider mais celui-ci sortit sans lui adresser un regard avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller se changer. Jon le suivit pour en faire de même, se questionnant sur le comportement étrange de Robb. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait toujours ? Il voulut l'interroger mais il lui claqua la porte au nez. Robb était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps.

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Oulala ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic * se cache derrière son PC*. Vraiment désolé pour ça, mais je n'étais plus du tout inspirée pour la continuer et ce que j'avais déjà écrit ne me convenait pas du tout, donc j'avais pas envie de poster quelque chose de mauvais. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est bon! L'inspi est de retour et un nouveau chapitre avec. J'en ai d'autres d'avance d'ailleurs, donc pas d'inquiétude, il ne faudra pas attendre plusieurs mois avant le prochain chapitre.

Je voulais aussi remercier libelluleNela pour sa review, ça fait toujours super plaisir, en plus de me booster.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

Robb traînait des pieds en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand ses parents étaient rentrés hier, et qu'ils avaient vu dans quel état étaient les écuries – ils avaient continué à se battre après s'être changé- il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur leur sort. Jon et Théon devaient nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient mis, tandis que sa mère avait eu l'idée la plus sadique qu'il soit pour lui. Il avait dû faire les comptes de tous les greniers à grain du château avant de compter la nourriture qui était stockée près des cuisines et pour finir, aider le mestre à ranger sa pharmacie.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir. Mais ce fut sans compter sur une jolie tête rousse qui le saisit par le bras avant qu'il n'ait atteint son lit.

\- Sansa, laisse-moi aller dans ma chambre, je veux dormir.

\- Arrête de faire ta marmotte, c'est important, le gronda sa sœur.

Important ? Robb fut immédiatement alerte, inquiet qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à sa sœur chérie. Oui, il avait un faible pour Sansa, comme Jon en avait un pour Arya. Il avait aidé sa mère à prendre soin d'elle pendant qu'elle était enceinte d'Arya et encore après, quand elle avait accouché et qu'elle devait s'occuper du bébé. Depuis, il s'était noué un lien spéciale entre eux deux. Et même si, parfois elle l'agaçait, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Ce qui lui valait des moqueries de la part de Théon, qui le traitait de maman poule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est père, lui dit-elle en désignant le bout du couloir.

Ned était debout, les cheveux collés dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de se réveiller et il marchait d'un part traînant vers les escaliers.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre, lui demanda Sansa.

\- Si, il a l'air…de quelqu'un de saoul?

\- Mais père ne boirait jamais dans la journée.

Frère et sœur échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers leur paternel.

En se rapprochant de lui, ils virent leur mère qui se tenait non loin de là avec le mestre, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Ils comprirent pourquoi quand ils furent assez près pour remarquer que Ned avait les yeux fermés et qu'il semblait endormit.

\- Mère qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Sansa, inquiète.

Robb observa Catelyn pincer des lèvres, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était face à une situation fâcheuse, avant de répondre.

\- Votre père est… Il est victime de somnambulisme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous le laissez déambuler dans les couloirs ? demanda Robb. Il pourrait se faire mal.

Cat regarda le mestre en quête d'aide.

\- Monseigneur votre père est sujet à ce syndrome depuis quelque temps, nous voulions savoir si, en le laissant aller où il voulait, il arrêterait d'être somnambule.

\- Il marche depuis longtemps ?

\- Seulement quelques minutes. Mais on a l'impression qu'il sait où il va.

\- C'est bien, mais vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux qu'il prenne les escaliers ?

Ils se retournèrent vers Sansa avant de regarder ce qu'elle pointait du doigt. Robb se précipita avant que son père ne tombe dans les marches. Il le tenait toujours alors que celui-ci persistait à avancer.

\- Mère qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Catelyn demanda son avis à Luwin mais celui-ci ne fut pas d'une grande aide puisqu'il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Robb est-ce que tu peux aider ton père à descendre jusqu'en bas ? Si on le renferme dans sa chambre, il va continuer à se cogner contre la porte.

Catelyn ne voulait pas le laisser paraître devant ses enfants mais elle était effrayée par le comportement étrange de son mari. Elle avait peur qu'il se fasse du mal mais c'était l'angoisse de Ned quand il se réveillait qui la rendait malade. Il avait peur de s'en prendre à elle quand il était comme ça. Elle avait eu beau le rassurer, il avait préféré prendre une autre chambre que de risquer sa sécurité. Et elle voulait autant retrouver son mari dans son lit qu'effacer ses inquiétudes.

Robb s'exécuta prudemment. Avec l'aide de Sansa, il réussit à laborieusement faire descendre son père jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Dès qu'ils l'eurent lâchés, Ned continua d'avancer comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait. Ils le suivirent sous le regard curieux des domestiques.

Le seigneur de Winterfell se rendit dans la cours et se dirigea sans hésitation vers les écuries, sa famille et le mestre à ses trousses. Son pas traînant se faisait plus pressant et il se saisit tout naturellement d'une selle en se dirigeant vers un box en particulier.

Robb retint un mouvement de recul en apercevant la Bête, alors que son Ned allait ouvrir la porte de son box. Il se précipita juste à temps pour l'en empêcher, l'étalon trépignant et ruant à l'intérieur. Le geste réveilla Ned qui sembla agar encore un moment avant de réaliser où il était.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Sansa, Cat, que faites-vous là ?

\- Père ? tenta Robb en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il s'éloigne du cheval qui essayait de manger ses cheveux – ou de lui arracher la tête, c'était selon.

\- Ned est-ce que tu sais ce que tu faisais ? tenta prudemment sa mère.

\- Je…j'étais partit faire une sieste.

\- Et rien d'autre ? demanda le Luwin.

Robb observa son père froncer les sourcils et observer suspicieusement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, comme s'ils étaient en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague.

\- Ned ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Robb, va chercher Théon et dit lui de m'apporter mes affaires d'équitations.

\- Cat, garde le château en mon absence.

\- Mais enfin, Ned qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Fait-moi confiance Cat, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Elle essaya de le retenir mais Théon revenait déjà et Ned ne perdit pas de temps à s'habiller avant de seller l'étalon dont le regard trop intelligent fit frémir Catelyn. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le dissuader ou demander plus d'explications, il s'élançait déjà vers les portes du château.

Elle s'accorda un dernier regard inquiet avant de pousser ses enfants à l'intérieur. Il commençait à pleuvoir et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un enfant malade en plus des agissements étranges de son mari. Robb fut retissant à rentrer, lui qui voulait partir à la suite de son père, mais elle réussit à faire entendre raison à sa tête de mule de fils.

o.O.o

Alors que la petite famille se mettait à l'abri, Ned commençait à douter du sens de ses actions à mesure que la pluie s'intensifiait. Il avait eu le sentiment que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Que peut-être, c'était ce que voulaient ses rêves ? Même s'il voyait mal le rapport entre l'arbre cœur et une balade à cheval, il devait admettre que l'étalon avait l'air de savoir où il allait et que, si son subconscient l'avait poussé jusqu'à lui, il devait bien avoir un but à tout ça.

Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser, pour rendre la chose moins tangible. Il s'était habituer à cette idée : de n'avoir jamais toutes les réponses, et surtout de ne jamais plus avoir à faire face à son passé et aux secrets qu'avaient eu sa famille. Mais il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement s'y soustraire. Irrémédiablement, tout finissait par revenir aux actions de son géniteur. S'il n'était pas partie aux Eyres peut-être aurait été-t-il mit au courant ? Il en doutait fort, Rickard ne dévoilait jamais rien de ses pensées, et il avait été son père par le sang et non par l'affection qu'il lui portait. Certainement un très grand seigneur mais de père il n'avait eu que le nom.

Le cheval se mit à ralentir alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les bois. Il furetât pendant plusieurs minutes, revint sur ses pas, fit des boucles, avant de s'immobiliser.

Ned descendu de son dos, non sans avoir essayé de le faire avancer. Il jura dans sa barbe, si l'animal ne l'avait pas emporté jusque-là pour retrouver sa liberté... Après quelque premiers pas incertains, il inspecta les alentours. Le regard vermillon de l'étalon pesant sur lui.

Il sortit de la piste, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Les broussailles lui montaient jusqu'à la taille et les ronces s'accrochaient à ses vêtements, rendant son avancée lente et douloureuse. Ned lâcha un grognement, s'il n'y avait rien au bout de ce chemin… Mais son instinct lui disait de se presser plutôt que de râler.

Finalement, il arriva dans un bosquet de sapin aux branches basses et aiguisées d'épines qui lui barraient la route. En s'accroupissant pour éviter leurs longs doigts crochus, il repéra un sentier tracé par le passage répété d'animaux qui l'emmena sur une berge boueuse traversée par un ruisseau.

Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la terre, provoquant des bruits de sussions désagréable à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Il traversa le cours d'eau, par un jeu de saut et d'équilibre hasardeux entre lui et les pierres qui pointaient leur nez en dehors du courant.

Une fois sur l'autre berge, une sensation de malaise s'empara d'Eddard. Les arbres étaient nus et les feuilles donnaient l'impression d'agoniser au sol. Les troncs étaient tordus dans des formes grotesques comme des prisonniers soumis à la question, et il remarqua un liquide noir à l'aspect visqueux sur l'un des arbres. Enlevant un de ses gants, Ned plongea le bout des doigts dans cette étrange matière. Elle était chaude, douce et lisse contrairement à son aspect grumeleux et gluant. Une odeur de fleur se dégageait de ce liquide insolite, une odeur que Ned était sûr d'avoir déjà sentit mais dont il était incapable de se remémorer la provenance.

Son instinct le poussa à suivre les gouttes de l'étrange matière, et il se dirigea vers un lieu de plus en plus sombre où la nature se transformait en un nuage tortueux de douleur et de malformation.

La nuit avait laissé place à un amas de ténèbres étouffantes qui rampaient dans sa direction. Il voulait s'échapper, mais ses membres s'étaient transformés en un bloc de roc lourd et inamovible. Les ombres coulèrent vers lui, comme pour pénétrer dans son enveloppe charnelle. Elles remontèrent le long de ses jambes et pesèrent sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être enterré sous terre et il étouffait. Sauf que c'était son esprit qui se noyait et non son corps.

Un hennissement retentit. Il sentit l'air chaud de deux naseaux effleurer une paume, sa paume. Eddard Stark réintégra son corps après ce qu'il lui sembla être une longue chute dans un monde prohibé aux humains.

Ned ouvrit les yeux -qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés- son corps se trouvait toujours sur la berge mais il était revenu en arrière, comme si il n'avait jamais traversé le ruisseau. La pluie avait cessé, remplacée par les cris déchirant du ciel. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas finir foudroyé. Distraitement, il caressa le museau sous ses doigts, par où passer ? Il n'avait aucune envie de traverser à nouveau le cours d'eau et il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses pas, ne sachant plus dans quel sens il devait aller pour faire marche arrière.

Ennuyé que l'humain reste immobile, l'étalon se mit à piaffer et à pousser l'épaule de Ned qui finit par le regarder. Le cheval pouvait encore sentir le trouble et la peur de l'homme, mais ils devaient se dépêcher avant qu'Il ne la trouve avant eux.

Ned s'appuya contre l'encolure de l'animal encore affaiblit par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se dirigèrent le long de la berge vers un sanctuaire de mousse recouvert d'épicéas au cou tendu vers la nuit et dont la myriade de bras protégeait, autant qu'une cote de maille en laine, des dernières larmes du ciel.

Leurs pas s'enfonçaient dans le tapis vert qui semblait luire d'un jaune malsain. Ils avaient du mal à avancer, tant on s'enfonçait dans la mousse.

Ned était épuisé. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait ni où il allait, et son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd comme si son énergie lui était volée. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la crinière de l'étalon. Homme et animal ne faisant plus qu'un tous deux à la recherche d'un songe qui leur échappait mais qui à chaque envolé semblait plus réel.

Finalement le cheval s'arrêta et poussa un hennissement, mélange de plainte et de joie. Le seigneur de Winterfell s'avança.

Un corps gisait dans la terre fraîchement retournée. De sa position, il ne pouvait voir qu'une main pâle mais il reconnut la bague qui ornait son annulaire. L'anneau d'argent était paré d'une améthyste qui brillait crânement dans ce paysage aux couleurs éteintes. Elle reposait juste à côté d'une autre bague, moins exubérante, où était frappé l'emblème de la maison Stark.

Ned retint sa précipitation, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un cadavre démembré.

Le corps était heureusement entier mais il ne voyait pas sa cage thoracique se soulever. Il se saisit de son visage collant de boue et de sang et chercha le pou qui aurait dû pulser dans sa jugulaire. Mais la veine était muette. Il paniqua, prit de terreur en pensant que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris, elle serait morte seule, loin du Nord. Sa raison fit taire les battements effrénés de son cœur pour qu'il puisse penser calmement et se rappeler que son absence de vie ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle était morte. De plus, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son corps là, il appartenait à la crypte de Winterfell.

Ned mit un genou à terre pour soulever le corps dans ses bras, mais un bruissement dans les sous-bois lui fit relever la tête. A ses côtés, l'étalon frémit, remuant ses oreilles d'un air alarmé. Préférant la prudence à l'inconscience, le seigneur de Winterfell se saisit de sa dague, dardant un regard attentif sur les fourrés.

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre à sa droite, le forçant à se relever pour pouvoir orienter son corps. Encore un nouveau craquement, mais cette fois-ci à sa gauche. Et encore un autre, avant qu'un second ne le suive de près.

Quelque chose l'encerclait, tournait autour de lui, l'observant comme on guette une proie, qu'on calcule sa force, ses faiblesses, ses chances de fuites, si elle se débattra jusqu'à la fin ou si elle se résignera avant.

Ned ne savait pas s'il y avait un ou plusieurs fauves, ou encore de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Peut-être des chiens sauvages ? A moins que ce ne soit des loups. Avec ce qu'il avait croisé récemment, ça serait bien possible.

Un grognement retentit. Le souffle du vent se coupa et les bruits de la nature se turent. Bête et homme se crispèrent. Encerclé par le grondement, ils ne parvenaient à distinguer son origine.

Soudain un animal se jeta dans le cercle des arbres, un éclair brisa le silence et illumina un bref instant son corps. Entre la fourrure et ses crocs aiguisés on pouvait voir la pourriture qui dévorait sa carcasse et l'œil aveugle qui grouillait de vers.

Ned se figea, assaillit par l'odeur de mort qui s'échappait de la chose, avant de se coucher à terre. Esquivant de peu une attaque qui lui aurait déchiré la gorge.

La bête émit un feulement mécontent, se redressant souplement sur ses pattes pourtant déformées par la putréfaction. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et se jeta de plus belle sur sa proie.

Ned vit les rangées de crocs et la gorge percées de trous s'ouvrir à quelques centimètres de son visage, le même liquide noir qu'il avait vu plutôt, ruisselant dans sa gueule. Celle-ci allait se refermer sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement mais une paire de sabot l'envoya rouler dans les buissons d'épines, alors qu'un nouveau craquement éclairait le sous-bois.

A bout de souffle, Ned tapota désespérément le sol pour retrouver sa lame, quelque chose lui écorcha les doigts mais avant d'avoir pu s'en saisir, la douleur l'aveugla.

A suivre...

* * *

Une petite review?


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! Déjà un nouveau chapitre! Bon, c'est plus une longue interlude qu'un vrai chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire, mais j'avais envie de faire interagir la fratrie Stark.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

\- Arya, va te coucher je t'en prie.

\- Mais, mère. Moi aussi je veux attendre le retour de père.

\- Ne discute pas jeune fille. A ton âge on doit dormir, surtout si tu veux grandir.

\- Mais…

Arya fit la moue, prête à argumenter jusqu'à ce que sa mère cède. Mais Robb l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne la fasse sortir de ses gonds. Cat était déjà assez inquiète et agacée par le comportement de leur père, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir sa petite sœur sur le dos.

\- Allez, viens avec moi, l'entraîna-t-il vers sa chambre.

\- Mais Robb, ce n'est pas juste, se plaignait-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches, se laissant quand même entraîner par son grand-frère.

\- Tout n'est pas toujours juste, princesse.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse !

\- C'est vrai. Tu es encore plus sauvage que Bran et Rickon réunit, se moqua l'aîné.

\- Le mestre dit que Jon et toi étiez les pires garnements que Winterfell ait connut, affirma-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce qu'il raconte. Et ce n'est pas une excuse pour en faire autant, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu avoues là !

\- Oui, mais de nous deux Jon était le pire.

\- Menteur !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Jon est bien plus timide que toi. Il n'aurait surement jamais osé faire quelque chose de mal si tu ne l'avais pas entraîné, expliqua calmement Arya en prenant la défense de son pauvre demi-frère.

\- Tu as une piètre estime de ton grand frère. Et je n'aurais jamais rien fait à Jon sans son consentement.

\- Tu as très bien pu le manipuler pour qu'il dise oui. Tu fais tout le temps ça avec maman, la cuisinière, vieille Nan ou encore le…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. La chambre de Jon donne directement sur la cour, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de rester avec lui cette nuit, craqua Robb, agacé qu'elle ait pu voir si clairement à travers son petit jeu.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, tout à coup hésitante.

\- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur d'être toute seule, la nuit, dans les couloirs de la citadelle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends, s'énerva-t-elle pour cacher son manque d'assurance.

\- Une petite princesse froussarde, répondit-il moqueusement.

\- Grrr ! Nimerya attaque le, qu'on lui remette les idées en place.

La louve se contenta de regarder sa maîtresse d'un air ennuyée avant de bâiller.

\- Utiliser son loup pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un n'a rien de chevaleresque, petite princesse. En plus, tu sais très bien que Nimerya t'obéi à peine alors qu'avec moi, elle fait tout ce que je lui dis.

\- C'est vraiment injuste ! se lamenta Arya, parfaitement au courant qu'elle ne pouvait jamais gagner contre Robb. Et puis, si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur. Ne rigole pas ! C'est parce que je ne suis pas sûre que Jon accepte, alors que si tu es avec moi, il va tout de suite dire oui.

\- Alors comme ça, tu n'as aucun remord à me manipuler mais quand c'est Jon, tu ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne manipulerais jamais Jon ! C'est mon grand frère préféré, répondit-elle, pétulante.

\- Hey ! Je croyais que c'était moi, ton favoris, s'indigna-t-il gentiment.

\- Alors là, tu rêves, Robb. Jamais tu n'arriveras à la cheville de Jon.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, je devrais aller rejoindre mère.

\- Non ! Ne me laisse pas, s'écria-t-elle en le retenant par la manche.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que je « n'arriverais jamais à le cheville de Jon ».

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous aimes tous les deux. Et puis tu m'imites très mal. Je n'ai pas une voix aussi niaise, on dirait Sansa !

Robb eu pitié de sa sœur et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de leur frère.

Arya se tenait près de son frère, juste un peu. Elle n'était pas froussarde, ça, jamais ! Mais il avait toujours des bruits étranges dans le château, la nuit.

\- Franchement, tu aurais pu y aller toute seule, on est presque arrivé. Si tu t'étais fait attaquer par un monstre, tu n'avais qu'à hurler pour que Jon vienne à ton secours.

\- Arrête avec ça, je n'ai pas peur ! Et j'ai encore moins besoin qu'on vienne me secourir. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, grogna-t-elle, agacée par Robb.

\- Voyez-vous ça, la petite princesse sait se défendre. Tu tues les monstres à coup d'aiguille et de canevas ? ironisa-t-il, parfaitement conscient que sa sœur serait vraiment capable de s'attaquer à quelqu'un rien qu'avec une aiguille et du fil.

\- Rha ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être insupportable. Tu verras quand je serais plus grande je te métrais la raclé de ta vie.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Mais arrête de rigoler !

Frère et sœur finirent par arriver à destination tout en se chamaillant et c'est ainsi que les trouva Jon en ouvrant la porte.

\- Jon !

Arya prit d'assaut les bras de son demi-frère qui faillit tomber à la renverse sous l'élan affectueux de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arya ? Tu ne devrais pas être couchée ? s'étonna Jon en reposant sa sœur par terre.

\- C'est de la faute de Robb. Tout est de sa faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ?

\- Il est insupportable, comme d'habitude, gémit-elle en lançant un regard malicieux à Jon.

\- Je vois, lui répondit son frère en feignant un soupire. Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai l'habitude.

\- Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'indigna Robb, n'appréciant pas que les deux autres s'amusent de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Monseigneur serait-il en manque d'attention ? ricana Jon.

\- Lord Stark doit désirer que nous le complimentions sur ses prouesses à la chasse et à l'escrime, renchérie moqueusement sa sœur.

\- Calme-toi un peu Arya. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais encore dans les couloirs à attendre qu'un preux chevalier vienne te sauver des griffes monstrueuses des marcheurs blancs. Et toi, Jon, tu comptes encore nous faire mariner longtemps sur le palier. Les couloirs ne sont pas chauffés, tu sais.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Messire. Mais j'ai bien peur que mon humble demeure ne soit pas au goût de votre royal postérieur.

Jon conclu ses paroles par une courbette pour inviter Robb à entrer. Ce dernier ne laissa pas impunies les paroles de son frère. Et, le saisissant par la taille, il le fit tomber sur son lit avant de le bloquer par le poids de son corps et de se mettre à le chatouiller.

Arya observa ces deux grands frères se chamailler comme des gamins de quatre ans. Jon était sur le point de s'étouffer de rire et la petite louve pensa à lui venir en aide mais Robb se sentit suffisamment vengé pour lâcher son frère qui se tortillait entre ses jambes. Il était mignon et aussi terriblement attrayant, bien trop pour sa santé mentale. Heureusement pour lui, les ricanements de sa petite sœur le ramenèrent à la raison avant qu'il ne se jette sur son demi-frère pour lui faire connaitre un tout autre genre de supplice.

Les deux garçons eurent tout juste le temps de se relever avant que des coups ne soient frappés à la porte. Arya alla ouvrir pendant que Jon tentait de se recoiffer, sans grand succès puisque Robb ébouriffait ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dompter sa crinière.

Sansa se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte, agaçant profondément sa plus jeune sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? claqua froidement la plus petite.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit tout aussi froidement sa sœur.

\- J'ai posé la question en première.

\- Les filles, interrompit Robb avant que ça ne dégénère en crêpage de chinions. Arya laisse Sansa entrer.

\- Merci, Robb.

Sansa passa victorieusement devant sa sœur qui lui lançait des regards noirs, tandis que Jon regardait son frère bouche bée. Non, mais c'était sa chambre ! Depuis quand il invitait les autres à rentrer comme ça. Ça restait Sansa. Mais quand même, c'était sa chambre !

Robb souri moqueusement devant son air indigné, quant à Sansa, elle ne fit même pas semblant de l'apercevoir avant de s'étaler majestueusement sur son lit.

Soupirant devant sa défaite, Jon alla refermer sa porte mais Bran se faufila dans l'embrasure avant de rejoindre les deux filles. Ok, plus personne ne le respectait là.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous squattez tous ici ?

\- Tu accueilles déjà Arya et Robb, lui asséna la rouquine comme si c'était parfaitement logiquement qu'ils prennent son antre pour un squatte.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites tous là, s'agaça Jon qui voulait juste aller dormir.

\- Tu as la seule chambre qui donne sur l'entrée, lui répondit timidement Bran, faisant fondre sa colère.

Avec les yeux de chiot mouillé qu'ils lui lançaient tous, il n'avait plus le cœur à les mettre dehors, même s'il savait qu'il s'était totalement fait avoir puisque les chambres de Sansa et de Robb permettaient aussi de voir la cour.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez rester.

\- Comme si tu avais eu le choix, Jon, lui répondit moqueusement Robb en allant s'installer à son tour.

Le sus-nommé le foudroya du regard, avant de se faire une place dans son lit. Il n'allait quand même pas les laisser le pousser en dehors de sa propre chambre.

La petite famille se batailla encore un peu avant que Robb ne prenne Sansa de son côté et que Jon fasse de même avec Arya, laissant Bran s'installer entre eux.

Ils commençaient à somnoler quand Bran parla d'une voix dont l'inquiétude était étouffée par le sommeil.

\- Père va revenir ?

Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard avant que Robb tente de réconforter son petit frère.

\- Oui, Bran. Père sait ce qu'il fait, il sera rentré avant que nous nous en rendions compte.

Il réussit à le convaincre alors qu'il doutait lui-même de ses propres paroles. Son père avait eu l'air sûr de lui en partant mais il avait traversé tout le château en dormant, qui sait ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête ?

* * *

Review please?


	9. Chapter 8

Hello! Je m'excuse d'avance si la mise en page est bizarre ou mal faite, mais le site bug et j'ai eu du mal à poster ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

La pluie glissait à travers les épines, s'écrasant en grosses larmes éparses sur la terre meuble dont l'humus ne parvenait pas à masquer les effluves de peur et de sang qui imprégnait l'atmosphère.

Il rampait sous les broussailles, des touffes de fourrure et des lambeaux de chair s'accrochant dans les ronces, avant de déboucher dans une clairière. Ses muscles se tendirent instantanément, prêts à l'attaque, alors qu'il voyait l'ombre d'un homme se dessiner sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Il ouvrit grand son seul œil valide alors que l'air frais du crépuscule gémissait dans sa seconde orbite, vide.

Sa vision était rouge. Un monochrome qui allait du magenta de la sève des arbres au cramoisie des veines de l'humain. Les odeurs, elles, se peignaient en violet, formant des auras mauve autour de leur porteur. Le reste se noyait dans une brume confuse de gris sombres.

Son audition était floue mais il entendait distinctement les battements d'ailes affolés d'un cœur qui vibrait de vermillon. Il s'en approcha lentement, humant l'air pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se cachait entre les arbres. Un filet bleu roi porteur d'une fragrance de glace et d'ombre pénétra dans ses narines, poignardant furieusement sa lucidité avec une rage acide. Cette émotion n'était pas la sienne, mais elle noyait sa conscience sous une vague de haine et de ressentiment.

Quand le sentiment s'estompa, il put reprendre conscience dans son rêve. Il savait qu'il rêvait mais il n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Le corps dans lequel il vivait son songe se mit en mouvement comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Il en ressentait les moindres aspérités, la force et la faiblesse. Mais il sentait aussi que ce n'était qu'une enveloppe, ce qui l'avait habité avant été mort et autre chose avait pris sa place. Il n'était pas tout seul dans ce cadavre en décomposition. Il pouvait sentir la raison de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose d'autre. C'était la même chose qui venait s'amuser avec ses rêves toutes les nuits. Ses pensées frissonnèrent de peur. La chose le tirait hors de son corps pour l'amener avec lui, pour lui faire voir ce qu'il allait faire.

L'animal se rapprocha lentement de l'homme, ventre à terre pour ne pas être vue. Quand il fut assez près pour discerner les motifs au-delà des couleurs, il reconnut le loup-garou brodé d'argent de sa famille.

Un grognement monta dans sa tête. Il voulait tuer cet être, le faire souffrir et détruire toute sa lignée. Il redressa les oreilles et dévoila ses crocs avant de tourner autour de sa proie en grognant. Sous la peau de l'humain, il pouvait voir le rouge vermillon de son sang s'affoler. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus l'odeur bleu roi pénétrait ses sens, gonflant le ventre de la haine qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

Il stoppa ses mouvements, s'aplatissant par terre pour se fondre dans l'obscurité et observer l'homme qui pointait une lame dans le vide en tournant sur lui-même, le cherchant.

Brusquement, il se releva et bondit dans son dos. Mais ses dents ne rencontrèrent que du vide et il roula dans l'herbe, des pièces de son corps se détachant sous l'impact.

Il se releva, fit quelques pas vacillant, avant de s'ébrouer et de repartir à l'attaque.

De nouveau, il fut stoppé.

Des sabots percutèrent son épaule et l'envoyèrent rouler dans les broussailles. A côté de sa conscience, il pouvait sentir quelqu'un jurer de ne pas avoir senti l'étalon s'approcher, lui rappelant un instant qu'il n'était pas cette chose mais sa conscience fut bientôt engloutit par une douleur insoutenable, et il oublia à nouveau qui il était.

Une partie de sa patte droite manquait, son épaule était en feu, la chair de son dos s'était détachée et il devait avoir perdu une bonne partie de ses oreilles. La nature essayait de reprendre ses droits, bousculant ce qui contrôlait le corps mais la rage qui animait cet esprit était trop forte et il releva le cadavre décharné pour une dernière attaque.

Ses crocs percèrent la laine et le cuir pour goutter la chair et le sang. Le goût particulier de la lignée des Stark s'attarda sur sa langue, le remplissant d'une force nouvelle.

Puis la douleur revint. Comme un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui pénétraient dans son crâne. Encore et encore. On perçait des trous dans sa tête avant que celle-ci ne s'affaisse. La souffrance fit vaciller le contrôle qui était exercé sur la dépouille avant que tout lien en soit totalement détruit. Et tout ce teinta d'une ombre si profonde qu'elle faisait oublier l'existence de la lumière.

Robb se réveilla en sursaut. Il eut à peine le temps de se dépêtrer des draps dans lesquels il était coincé avant de rendre dans le pot de chambre le plus proche. Une saveur de fer lui emplissait la bouche. Il avait le sang de son père sur la langue. Il vomit encore et encore. Pas pour enlever le goût mais parce qu'il se dégoûtait. Il avait essayé de tuer son père ! Il l'avait attaqué ! Il était dans cette chose et il n'avait rien fait, il s'était laissé submergé par ses émotions. Il avait désiré de tout son être le tuer.

Robb, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de son frère s'échouait sur le rivage de son ouïe, il ne sentait presque pas la main dans son dos. Il était encore là-bas, il avait toujours quatre pattes et il essayait de tuer son père, il le mordait profondément, il buvait son sang comme si c'était un vin d'été, il s'enivrait de cette envie de meurtre comme si c'était le plus beau sentiment du monde, il…

-Robb !

-Jo..Jon ?

La voix de son frère le sortit de ses pensées et il le fixa d'un air perdu, ne sachant plus très bien où il se trouvait ni qui il était.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Je crois, oui. Juste… j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne m'a pas vraiment réussit hier soir.

Robb déglutit difficilement, Jon avait l'air d'avoir du mal à le croire mais il ne voulait absolument pas être le centre de son attention. S'il lui disait la vérité celui-ci le prendrait pour un fou ou, pire encore, il le croirait et il verrait à quel point il avait eu envie de tuer leur père et alors, il le détesterait. Il ne supporterait jamais ça, il ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant que son frère le déteste.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jon poser sa main sur son front.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre mais tu devrais quand même aller voir le mestre, tu es vraiment très pâle Robb.

-Ça va aller, Jon. J'ai juste besoin d'un verre d'eau et de me laver.

-Robb, tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'une nausée passagère.

-Mais tu…

Ils furent interrompus par un cor de chasse et les bruits de la cour qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Père est rentré, se réjouit Jon qui tenait toujours Robb dans ses bras.

-Vas-y. Je te rejoindrais après, le temps de me changer.

Jon voulu protester mais son frère s'était déjà détaché de ses bras et se relevait en chancelant. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais c'était bien plus qu'une simple nausée. Robb ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte mais il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, et il avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu le porter. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il été aussi léger.

Mais il ne voulut pas entendre ses protestations et se précipita hors de sa chambre comme s'il avait les marcheurs blancs aux trousses. Jon soupira, se demandant s'il devait aller en parler au mestre. Robb lui en voudrait s'il faisait ça dans son dos mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il avait vu ses yeux, il était absolument terrorisé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

Les bruits qui venaient de la cours le ramenèrent sur terre et il descendit pour aller voir si leur père allait bien, tout en se promettant de faire plus attention à son frère à partir de maintenant.

O.O

Robb se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, épuisé.

Il essaya de se reprendre mais c'était comme si une partie de lui était toujours coincée dans son rêve et le ramenait perpétuellement au moment où il essayait de tuer son père. Hésitant, il se dirigea vers le miroir, et s'observa longuement. Il n'avait aucune trace de sang sur le visage et aucun trous dans le crane, ce que n'aurait surement pas manqué Jon, mais il préférait vérifier puisque les sensations étaient toujours là. Puis il souleva sa chemise pour inspecter son torse et son dos, mais il n'y avait aucun bleu. Même pas une petite rougeur, juste sa peau pâle qui semblait tirer un peu plus sur ses côtes.

Alors, ce n'était qu'un songe ? Pourtant, ça avait été si réel. Il avait senti la chair sur ses os et les vers qui la dévoraient, il avait senti l'air rentrer dans ses poumons percés, et la douleur. Ça, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Les coups avaient été très durs mais c'est la chose qui forçait l'organisme à bouger qui produisait le plus de souffrance. C'était comme si son esprit avait été étiré à son extrême limite, l'écartelant mentalement entre son vrai corps et le corps de l'animal. Et cet esprit venait s'appuyer sur le sien, prêt à briser le fin voile de sa conscience.

Frissonnant au souvenir, il préféra se vêtir pour aller voir son père. Comme ça, il pourrait en avoir le cœur net. S'il n'avait fait que cauchemarder, son père ne serait pas blessé.

O.o

Il ne descendit pas dans la cours, préférant rester dans l'ombre de la porte. Des rayons de lumière s'attardaient dans l'entrée, dessinant des trais dorés où flottaient des paillettes de poussière. Comme si les tentacules du réel envahissaient le monde onirique pour lui arracher ses dernières lueurs fantasmagoriques.

Frissonnant, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure, évitant inconsciemment la lumière du jour. Le goût du sang piquait toujours sa langue comme la morsure des vers dans sa chair. Il se concentra sur la foule qui s'était réunie dans la cour pour ne plus y penser.

Les événements inhabituels étaient rares à Winterfell, et un seul suffisait à faire sortir tout la citadelle dehors. Suivant le mouvement des habitants, il aperçut sa mère en compagnie du mestre près des écuries.

En voyant le vieil homme, ses inquiétudes le reprirent. Est-ce qu'il était là parce que son père était blessé ? Non, c'était surement sa mère qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, au cas où. D'ailleurs Ned était en train de sortir des écuries et, même si il ne pouvait voir que le haut de sa tête, il ne semblait pas blesser. Oui, son père allait bien, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'entrée, Robb sortit de sa cachette et tenta de s'approcher de Ned qui s'avancer en compagnie de Jory. Le maître d'arme portant ce qui ressemblait à un corps humain dans ses bras, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, trop focaliser sur son paternel pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Son père avait un air sombre sur le visage mais il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Robb sentit ses épaules se détendre, soulagé, avant qu'il ne remarque son bras. Il le tenait contre son torse comme on tient un membre blessé. La peur refit surface et il s'avança.

Il allait tendre la main vers lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, celui-ci le repoussa viollement. Ils furent tous les deux surpris. Ned, autant par son fils qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver là, que par sa propre réaction. Tandis que Robb restait figé sur place, tétanisé par l'idée que son père sache que c'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal. Après un moment qui sembla s'étendre indéfiniment dans le temps, Eddard reprit ses esprits.

-Tu n'as pas des leçons en retard que je sache ? cingla Ned qui voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de son fils.

-Vous êtes blessé ? interrogea Robb qui n'écoutait que ses pensées.

-Une broutille mais toi tu devrais être en train de travailler, retenta-t-il.

-Mais père…essaya à son tour Robb.

-Pas de mais, fils. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici, alors va t'occuper ailleurs.

Eddard en voulait pas être aussi cassant mais la douleur parlait à sa place, et il devait vraiment aller voir le mestre pour savoir si elle était vivante ou si il allait devoir prévoir un nouveau tombeau dans la crypte. Son fils ne lui répondit pas et tourna les talons sans même essayer de protester une dernière fois. Ned soupira, il faudra qu'il s'excuse mais cela devra attendre, il avait à faire.


End file.
